


Petting

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Witches, kitty!Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: It was hard to appear menacing with a cat constantly rubbing against his leg.





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> For sadritsuka12‘s prompt of Sam turned into a kitty and protective Dean. This didn’t turn out like I expected, but I liked it anyway :P

Dean let out a deep breath as he typed away at the computer keyboard.  He knew what he needed to find, he just needed to get to it quick and he was a little distracted.  He found the name of the boutique book shop he’d been to that afternoon and a quick run down of the history and the owner’s name.

The name rang a bell so Dean checked their books and there was the proof he needed.  Sam had run across her before.  She was a witch.  

And since Sam crossed her in the time when he was without a soul (thank God Sam was so diligent about keeping records because he was still tight lipped about what had happened when he was without a soul), it was obviously bad blood.

More like bad sex, from what Sam had written in his personal journal.

It really did explain a lot about their current predicament.

Armed with knowledge though, Dean prepared to face off against the damn witch.  

Something brushed his leg and he refused to look down.

He was going to have to face the witch alone.

***

“Is there something funny about this to you?”

Dean had a gun pointed at her and she just laughed.  Again. And again when he took a step closer.

It was hard to appear menacing with a cat constantly rubbing against his leg.

“Sam!  Stop it!” He said without looking.

A second later, he felt the sharp sting of cat nails as his brother decided to knead his leg with them.

“Sammy!” he looked down and he still couldn’t believe she’d done this.  His bigfoot of a brother was a small kitten.  Who seemed to demand as much attention from Dean as a cat as he always had as a human.

“I’m afraid I can’t undo it, Dean.  It will wear off.  But the next time one of you comes into town demanding something from my Coven, just remember that the kitties here bite back.”

Dean cursed under his breath because he knew Sam had been messed up without a soul but he had no idea why it always seemed to be witches.  

He knew the truth when he looked in her eyes though.  This was temporary, but it was unbreakable.

***

Cat Sam was fine. Really.  He shed all over the bunker and refused to eat cat food, but he was pretty entertaining.  Dean was going to forever keep a laser pointer at hand to tease the ever-loving hell out of his brother once the spell let up.      

He was on the couch, watching a movie with the cat in his lap when Sam shifted quickly.  It wasn’t one of his usual movements though and Dean looked down in concern.  Sure enough, it looked like something was rippling underneath Sam’s skin.

“Sammy?”

The cat looked up at him and meowed, something pitiful sounding and hurt.  He didn’t know what to do, but then a bright flash filled his vision and he had to blink for a minute to clear his field of sight.

Sitting in his lap was his brother’s head.  Sam was full on naked and staring up at him.

Dean stared for a minute. “Sammy?  You OK?”

Sam let out a shuttered breath and sighed.  “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Dean ran a hand through his brother’s hair and smiled softly.  “Nice to have you back, Sam.”

Sam didn’t move. Instead, he curled around his brother, much as he had been as a cat, and sighed.  “Dean, remind me that I am not ever allowed to deal with witches ever again. I was… fond of them … without a soul.”

Dean didn’t say anything but he smiled wider as he continued to pet his brother’s hair and returned to his movie.  


End file.
